The 10 Swords
by ChrisSherry
Summary: It was just a Simple mission for Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura, But for Naruto, it goes wrong! SasuNaru and hints of Sai/Naruto. Discontinued for now
1. The Sword of Change

Me: This is my first Naruto story, and also is my first Yaoi (Well kind of), that I have put on fanfiction. This is going to be a SasuNaru (Sasuke/Naruto) story, and maybe hint's of Sai/Naruto. SasuNaru is my favorite pairing off Naruto! I do really like Sai/Naruto too! but SasuNaru wins! :)

Sasuke: You can tell...

Naruto: That's mean Sasuke!

Sasuke: Naruto... Have you read the first chapter...? Your a girl."

Naruto reads the first chapter.

Naruto: AHH! Lyndi your evil!

Me: I am not! You make a cute girl -

Naruto: No I don't!

Me: Sasuke thinks so!

Naruto: Did you just smile Sasuke!?

Sasuke: No, you loser...

Me: Anyways!

Anyways, I don't own Naruto, the anime or manga, I own only the plot of this story.

* * *

It was just a normal day, a pretty much normal mission; Tsunada sent team 7 to find a dangerous sword called "The sword of Change".

"Tsunada, says this sword's dangerous?! I bet it's just a piece of junk! Why can't she give us a good mission?!" Naruto yelled, walking along side Sai, who was now staring at Naruto, as was Kakashi, and Sakura.

Naruto noticed the stares from his team mates.

"What?" Naruto said confused.

"Naruto…! This mission is ours either way! So shut up!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

'_Even though it is totally lame!_!' Sakura's inner-self yelled.

"But Sakura!" Naruto tried to explain.

"Naruto!" Sakura rinsed her voice.

"Fine!" Naruto said, finally agreeing.

(Time Skip: Three day's)

After finding "The sword of Change"

Naruto regretted everything bad he said or thought about the sword, the last two days, and even some of that day."

"Kakashi-Sensei! This is awful! What are we going to do!?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

"Naruto… This is what you get for grabbing for the sword like that. The Hokage did say this sword was dangerous, and that it can change thing's and people. But you weren't paying attention when she said that. Right, Naruto?"

"AHHHHHHHH! But this is too much! Why me?!"

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura started to yelled, but failed and begin to laughing.

"Sakura!! This isn't funny"

"Hahaha!!" Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"I can't go back to the leaf village like this! Like a girl!"

Sai walked over to Naruto.

"You don't look that bad, Naruto." Sai said calmly.

Naruto looked at Sai and blushed "Thank you Sai!! Wait! Oh no! I'm starting to act like a girl!"

"Well Naruto, you are a girl now." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-Sensei! This isn't forever…! Is it?!"

"I don't know… let's just go back to the leaf village now, and maybe the Hokage will know something." Kakashi said.

"Naruto! This never would have happened if you would have just waited!" Sakura said, finally done laughing.

Sai just watched Naruto freaking out.

"Let's go." Kakashi said, walking ahead of the rest of the team.

"Yeah Kakashi sensei's right, let's go." Sakura said, and then caught open to Kakashi.

Naruto and Sai watched as there other two team mates walked away.

Sai started walking, and then was stopped when he heard a noise behind him. It was Naruto; she fell to the ground, looking as if she was going to cry.

'_Is Naruto going to cry? Is it that bad to be a Girl…?' Sai thought to himself._

"Naruto are you alright?" Sai asked.

Naruto suddenly busted out laughing; Sai's eyes went wide in confusion.

"Naruto…?" Sai asked again.

Naruto stood up, with a smile on her face. "It's like I'm stuck in Sexy Jutsu"

Sai just smiled. Only to be smacked in the head by Naruto. "Why are you smiling?! It's not funny! This is bad! I'm going to be hit on!! Ahhh!!" Naruto said, freaking out again.

Sai started rubbing his head, and then put his hand on Naruto's much smaller shoulder. Looking into Naruto's big blue eyes, "Naruto I'll protect you from all those guys." Sai said with a gentle smile.

Naruto's eyes when wide, She again smacked Sai in the head. "I told you I don't swing that way!"

"You're a girl now." Sai replied.

"What! Sai are you hitting on me?!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto started running away, to catch up to Kakashi and Sakura, who where pretty far away now. "Guy's don't leave me with Sai! He's acting really weird! Weirder then usual! And that's saying a lot!"

"Naruto stop yelling! It's really annoying!" Sakura yelled back.

"Cha!!" Said the inner Sakura.

"Wait! Naruto I didn't mean it that way!" Sai said.

'Way does this always happen when I'm trying to be nice…?' Sai thought to himself.

Naruto finally caught up to the rest of the team.

'That was scary! I hope not every guy is like that!' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto noticed that Sai also caught up to the rest of the team.

The only think on Naruto mind was '_Awkward'._

(Time Skip: Three Day's)

'_I hate you world… we are five minutes away from Konoha!! I can see everyone's faces already!!... Ahh! I can't do this! Maybe I can get into Konoha without being seen? No! Like Kakashi said, Maybe Tsunada can fix this somehow?! I really hope he's right… If not, I don't know what I'm going to do…' Naruto thought to herself._

"Will we're finally back" Sakura said smiling.

Naruto just stood, looking at the ground.

Thinking '_Great'… _

* * *

_Please tell me what you think of the first chapter! I love nice reviews :)_


	2. Caught!

Sasuke: ...

Naruto staring at Sasuke.

Me: ...?...

(I Don't own Naruto, but I own this plot/fanfic!!) -

Chapter 2! - I hope you all like it!

* * *

Naruto, and the rest of team 7 were on they're way to the hokages office.

Everyone had there eye one Naruto, He was being quit funny. Every building they passed, Naruto made sure no one show him. He couldn't even think if what he would tell people. "Oh! It's nothing! Believe it! I just touch an EVIL sword of doom! And it turned me in to a girl! Hahaha!" That was pretty much the only think that he could think of saying to the others if he was to be caught. But thankfully no one had seen him in that form, yet.

They finally made it to the office. Standing outside the door entrance, Naruto started to chicken out again. Turning his head to his team, "Hey you guy's! haha I don't really have to go! You know, you guys could go by yourselves!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Naruto! You're not going to weasel your way out of this! You're the one who got changed! And if you do see Tsunada she can't fix your problem! Unless you like being a girl now…? If so find! I'll just call you Naru, or Nana, yeah that's a cute name" Sakura said.

Naruto covered his ears with his hands, "Shut up Sakura! I'm a boy!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi and Sai just watched the other two be idiots.

(Meanwhile - Inside the office)

"So you understand your mission?" Tsunada asked, the fellow Ninja in front of her paper filled desk.

"Yes ma'am!"

"…"

"Y-yes"

Tsunada smiled, "Good, then off you go!"

"Understood"

They three ninja made they're way to the door to exit the office.

(Back outside the Hokages Office)

"Well then let's go Naru, I mean Naruto!" Sakura said, smirking.

'He's being so retarded! Cha!" The Inner Sakura yelled.

"Fine!!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto stomped his way to the door. Reaching for the door knob, the knob began to turn itself.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled turning to look at his team mates. Running to the close one, which was Sai. "Sai hide me!" Naruto yelled, hiding behind Sai.

The door open, the three ninja's walked through.

"Hey, Kiba, Hinata, Shino!" Sakura said.

Sai looked out the corner of his eyes to look at Naruto, who was now trying to secretly peek around Sai's arm; Naruto was shorter Sai, Naruto's head reached a little over Sai's shoulder.

"Hi guys!" Kiba said. Akamaru barking beside Kiba,

"Did y-you just get back from your mission?" Hinata asked.

Sakura looked at her, "Yup, we did." Sakura answered.

"Where's Naruto? Wasn't he on this mission too?" Shino asked.

Sakura tried to hold back from laughing.

Kiba turned his head to look for Naruto, Seeing someone with blond hair behind Sai.

"Hey!" Kiba said.

Everyone in the room looked at Kiba.

"W-what's wrong Kiba?" Hinata asked.

Kiba pointed his finger towards Sai.

"Someone hiding behind Sai" Kiba replied.

"Oh crap… Oh crap…!!" Naruto stared mumbling to himself.

Kiba walked over to Sai, looking behind him, to see a beautiful blond girl.

'CRAP!!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey there! Haha You're not Naruto! Hi, my names Kiba! What's yours" Kiba asked, flirting with Naruto a little.

Sakura stared laughing, still trying hard not to, for Naruto… Though, she thought it was fun to pick on Naruto.

"Hi……… My name is….. Lu… Luna!" Naruto managed to say, Naruto still hiding behind Sai, He slightly grabbed on to Sai sleeve.

"You have a Leaf head band! I've never seen you before! Have I…?" Kiba asked.

"No…" Naruto replied.

"I see… You must be Sai's girlfriend!" Kiba said, smiling.

Sai and Naruto's eye's when wide. Naruto let go of Sai, and quickly backed away from both Sai and Kiba.

"What?! Naruto yelled.

"Aren't you?" Kiba asked.

"I am not Sai's" Naruto cut of by Sakura.

"Yeah, your right! Hehe! this is Sai's new Girlfriend!" Sakura said, smiling.

Naruto eye's when even more wide. Sai just stood there; a little shocked that Sakura would say something like that.

'Has Sakura lost it?! I'm not Sai's ewww!' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

What did you think? Please review! I have a question for all of you Which pairing do you like better Sasuke/Naruto or Sai/Naruto? I like both alot! but, like I said before, Sasuke and Naruto are still number one for me -

Thank you for reading! and for reading the first chapter! :)


End file.
